Final Transformation
by Starlover4ever
Summary: When a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons occur for a minicon, someone was supposed to die, and didn't... Now The Grim Reaper is chasing the Decepticons in their own base, and picks em' off one by one. Similar to Final Destination, this is scary.
1. Revenge Started It

_Hello my witches, werewolves, and robots, I finally found a story line for my horror story, _**Final Transformation**_! (Crowd goes crazy!) Yup, it's based on _**Final Destination**_ and it will be gory.I have been promising this to you for a while, and once again, I don't abandon my promises. This will be absolutely terrifying and very gruesome. Prepare yourselves for this horror, even though Halloween is close to it's end, but it's still not over. (Laughs Maniacally, like crazy outta control) I don't own Final Destination either, so no sueing, its not nice._

_Eh hem, enjoy…_

**Final Transformation

* * *

**

The battle field of an old canyon roared and buzzed with lasers and cannon fire. The shouts of hatred between the two rivalry team echoed throughout the canyon's walls and the stomping of heavy metal feet shook the rocks that lay silently on the hard, orange ground. Bullets and missiles flew randomly into the walls, blowing the ancient rock walls to pieces and crumpling into large masses of debris. The Autobots were pinned on one side of an opening in the canyon, playing defense, while the Decepticons as always, played offense. Megatron shot his cannon at the rocks where Red Alert and Hot Shot were hiding. His evil grin revealed his k-nines and his team of Starscream, Demolisher, Cyclonus, and Thrust fought behind him. He let out a laugh as one of his lasers took out a big piece of the rock, exposing Hot Shot's head.

"Give up, Autobots! You cannot win!" Megatron announced as he aimed carefully at Hot Shot. Cyclonus jumped out of his defense position and began to shoot randomly at the Autobots. Jetfire flew over head and transformed next to Optimus who had been injured in his leg and side.

"Sir, are you alright." Jetfire asked, flinching as a stray laser swept past his head. Optimus held his side and grunted, hiding his pain as the wound sparked with blue electricity and bled a little energon.

"I'm fine, take out Cyclonus." he said calmly and Jetfire helped Optimus lean back on the protective rock, so he could heal a little before returning to the fight. Jetfire cocked his gun and swiftly poked his body out from behind his rock, and shot at Cyclonus with amazing aim.

Lasers rained down on Cyclonus and hit him multiple times, causing him to stop and turn his back and squeal in pain.

"Hey! Stop it, cut it out! That stings! **OUCH**!" Cyclonus felt a laser hit his aft and he screamed as he leapt behind a rock for cover. Jetfire smiled and laughed.

"Hehe, novice…" Jetfire said to himself, until he saw Megatron aiming at Hot Shot. "Oh frag, Hot Shot, get down!" He screamed out and Hot Shot instinctively knelt his head down and almost immediately, and explosion erupted behind him where his head was. Red Alert took the opportunity to get up and shoot at Megatron, but Starscream already had him in his sights, and shot his gun, hitting Red Alert hard enough to blow him backwards.

"Excellent, Starscream, keep him pinned. Decepticons, don't let up! Keep firing!" Megatron ordered loudly, aiming at the rock where Optimus was, and Demolisher held up his fingers and shot many lasers around the Autobots to keep them pinned behind the rocks. "Thrust, retrieve the minicon now!" Megatron added, and Thrust made his optics turn to the half-buried minicon in the rock wall a distance down.

"Yes Lord Megatron! Right away sir!" Thrust immediately answered and jetted off towards the minicon. Starscream watched him go and rolled his optics.

_Kiss-aft_… He thought and continued to fire.

Jetfire wasn't the only one to watch him go and he narrowed his optics determinedly. "Not on my watch, _Decepticon_…" he growled and blasted off from his cover, suffering a few hits from the lasers that quickly brought him down. His thrusters began to smoke and he tumbled to the hard ground, crashing in the rain of lasers that wouldn't lighten up. He was immobilized and Megatron knew it. He aimed his cannon at the downed Jetfire and smiled.

"Decepticons, concentrate your fire on Jetfire! Take him out!" he commanded and Starscream and Demolisher fired their lasers at Jetfire as he tried to get up. Optimus' optics widened and he tried to get up, but his wounded leg gave away and he fell hopelessly to the ground.

"Jetfire! **NO**!" Optimus cried out as Megatron shot his cannon right into Jetfire's chest. A huge explosion of black smoke and flames rose from his spark chamber, and he died instantly. His blue optics flickered off and turned black as the night sky, and his pink energon blood poured from his exposed spark chamber. His body fell harshly to the ground like a rag doll, throwing dust into the air and the energon seeped into the dry clay. His mangled armor fell to the ground, and energon dripped from his mouth, causing Megatron to laugh with pleasure. Optimus was frozen in his place, observing his bleeding friend's body slowly turn gray and lose it's beautiful bright finish of red and white. Starscream was the only one who didn't laugh in victory, and really took no pleasure in it. He lowered his guns as he heard the Autobots cry out Jetfire's name in sorrow and fury.

Those cries sounded ever so familiar to his receptors…

Optimus' spark grew angry and rage ran through his energon veins. He clenched his fists and picked up his gun. Ignoring the open wounds in his battered body, he slowly stood and a gust of wind swept over him, blowing up a swirl of orange dust. Megatron was too busy laughing and watching Thrust pull the minicon out of the wall, and began to make his way back to Megatron. Optimus aimed right for his enemy's chest, and without hesitating, his finger pulled the trigger.

A large laser that was fully powered up was shot at Megatron, but before Megatron could dodge it, Thrust flew in front of him, taking the hit by accident.

An explosion threw Thrust into Megatron and the two toppled over a rock harshly. Megatron shrieked and Thrust screamed in agonizing pain, which didn't help when Megatron threw him off. Starscream and Demolisher jumped up and was horrified at the sight of Thrust's mangled body. Cyclonus chose to hide the horrifying sight from his optics after hearing Demolisher squeal like a femme. Starscream had seen worse, but not in a long time, which made him wince at the bloody mess. All the Decepticons ignored the rain of lasers as they watched Megatron lean up and notice energon all over his armor, but it wasn't his.

He looked over at Thrust that lay flat on his back, gushing his precious energon life-blood from his chest. He was gasping and trying to feel his chest that had a hole going straight through him. His spark was blown in two, but he was still _alive_. He moaned and cried out as more energon bled out and seeped out of his chest. Megatron's optics widened in wonder as Thrust wasn't dieing like he should've on impact. The minicon was still in Thrust's fist as he held it close to him.

"Thrust, why aren't you-" Megatron began until he saw Thrust's chest begin to heal rapidly before his eyes. The metal was regenerating itself like the opposite of a burning piece of paper, and his energon stopped leaking from his chest as the two pieces of his spark came back together. Megatron couldn't believe what he was seeing as he gazed at Thrust. Thrust slowly sat up and felt his chest, just as shocked as the others. His optics met his leader's, both showing a certain feeling of shock and fear.

"M-Megatron? What just happened?" Starscream asked, dodging a quick laser. Megatron didn't respond for a few seconds, which seemed like forever, until he finally spoke.

"Decepticons…_retreat_…" he ordered just loud enough for the others to hear over the laser fire, and his body faded out, and the others followed.

The battle field was left with only the stunned Autobots as they slowly made their way over to Jetfire's body. Optimus limped over to him to and sorrow took over him, as well as the others. A long silence stood as clouds of smoke blew around them. Red cinders of burning metal were still burning in Jetfire's chest and armor, and Optimus gently put Jetfire's hand over his chest in respect.

"He's…_gone_…" Hot Shot spoke quietly, lowering his head in disbelief. Red Alert shook his head and put his head in his hands, hiding his optics. Optimus stood silently and stared at his friend's corpse that had a pool of dimmed energon around him. He was gone, and the Decepticons would pay _dearly._

He would be sure of it…

* * *

_Yay! The plot is set and ovcoarse, my fist chappy is the shortest, for safety reasons. :P_

_So, do you think this would manifest into a good horror story? Because I got a lot of gruesome ideas for the Decepticons, (laughs maniacally) Hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter!_

_ (Passes candy/review jar around) Loves!_


	2. Electrifying!

_So it took me a while to think of something utterly terrifying and I used the last of my writing energy on the last chapter of The Last Destiny, plus a school project, but I got this in the bag. _

_So, who's ready for a...shocker?_

_ Mwuhahahaha! enjoy ^-^_

* * *

The Decepticons arrived in the teleportation room, stunned and speechless. Megatron was the first to step off the stairs, ignoring his soldiers that whispered and groaned behind his back. Starscream was second, walking past Megatron who stopped at the door. He paid no attention to him, and neither did Megatron. Thrust skipped down and jittered next to his master.

"Uh, Lord Megatron, might I asked what happened?" Thrust shook, clamping his hands together and staring into Megatron's red optics.

"Yeah Megatron, why'd Thrust heal up like that? That's **beyond** impossible!" Demolisher added, stumbling down the steps and Cyclonus followed. Megatron growled and pushed Thrust away from his personal space.

"I don't know, and I don't care, now go to your quarters and fix yourselves up." he snarled and stomped off out of the room, leaving the Decepticons confused and worried.

However, Starscream leaned back on the wall in the hallway, watching Megatron go to his throne room silently. Starscream frowned and shook his head.

_He obviously doesn't care about his own soldiers… If only I were in charge…_ He thought, and the others soon came out, dragging their tired feet behind them. Thrust looked back at Starscream, narrowing his optics with hatred and clasping the minicon that Megatron seemed to forget about.

Starscream and Thrust had this "competition" of who would make a better second-in-command, and Thrust would always over-do it. Starscream on the other hand, was more professional, and didn't seek out much attention, because the wrong attention would turn the team mates on you…and that's just what he wanted.

Inside Thrust's chamber, all was quiet and still. It was dark with only a few lights from a consol, and his berth laid in the middle. Wires hung down over the ceiling like vines in a rainforest, and the metal siding was slightly peeling off the wall. It was the exact same as all the other rooms, in fact, it was like the whole base!

Then, a thick wire, flowing with high concentrations of electricity that powered the whole base, _began to move_…

It was like a slick snake and it's protective covering on the outside split open to expose all of it's deadly wiring. It sparked a bit, and slid all around the room, quietly and stealthily. It ran the very tip of it's wiring along the metal walls, sending bright sparks to flare up and fall to the floor.

It finally slipped down the sides of the doorway and planted itself gently in front of the door, and waited…

Thrust growled and cursed to himself angrily at the very thought of his rival, and opened his palm to expose the green pod that bared the symbol of a minicon. His feet took him slowly down the hallway as he stared at it.

"I'll open you when that slagger isn't around. Wouldn't want you to be near such a pile of wasted scrap metal…" he muttered to it and clutched it in his hand, coming to a stop in front of his quarters.

The door slid open more slowly than usual, but Thrust paid no attention.

Starscream followed Thrust, listening to him complain to himself. He couldn't help but smile and wonder why Primus ever created the guy. But Starscream saw a sparking wire in front of Thrust, who was clearly too interested in the minicon to notice. Starscream raised up his hand, but found his voice to be lost. His orange optics widened and his mouth dropped to scream out _something_, but it was too late.

Thrust's foot came down and landed on the wire, and it was instant chaos! Bright blue lights flashed in all directions and Thrust screamed loudly, and his voice swirled and changed pitches of the massive amount of power sweeping through his body. Starscream jumped back and almost screamed too, horrified when the wire magically began to coil itself around Thrust's chest, trapping his arms and shoulders!

Thrust screamed and shrieked as he began to move involuntarily towards his berth. The wire sent bolts of electricity all down and throughout his limbs, causing his legs to buckle and fall onto the berth. His optics sparked and lit up, flashing like sirens. His armor turned red hot around the wire, and he could feel his circuits begin to fry and melt. His legs and torso thrashed violently on the berth, and his limbs bashed the top, and the horrendous sound of overpowering electricity shook the base like thunder. Starscream slowly stood in front of his door, watching Thrust become electrocuted. Thrust moved his head to see Starscream stare blankly at him, and he managed to choke out painfully as the electricity caused him to spasm and jolt uncontrollably.

"S-S-S-STARS-S-SCREEEEAM!** H-H-HELP M-M-M-M-MEEEEEEEE!**" he pleaded desperately, but Starscream said nothing. Thrust gasped and screamed more at the horrible pain running through his entire body.

Starscream lowered his optics and remained silent. He finally smirked, not looking directly in the flashing lights.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Thrust…" he spoke lowly, and Thust's optics widened when Starscream turned away and walked off, head hung low and a secret smile on his face.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Thrust cried and Demolisher and Cyclonus ran in the doorway, gasping at the sight of Thrust's thrashing body. The lights in the base flickered and Thrust couldn't take it much longer. Demolisher ran up to him and tried to yank off the wires, but the power of the electricity blew his hands back and knocked him up against the wall. Demolisher squealed and was instantly knocked out. Cyclonus screamed like a girl and jumped in place, clueless of what to do.

"Oh **PRIMUS!** What do I do? **WHAT DO I DO?**" he held his head and then looked all around on the verge of crying.

Megatron sat in his throne tiredly, and noticed some lights flickering in the distance, and the electric whir of overpowered wires in the floor and walls vibrated. He frowned and growled, getting up from his throne and followed the noise.

Cyclonus was sitting down hopelessly, wide-eyed and shaking in the corner of Thrust's room and Megatron came smashing in, gasping at the sight like the others. He looked over at Demolisher, then Cyclonus before letting out a scream of rage. He quickly identified the problem and aimed his cannon at the wire that spiraled down and wrapped around it's victim. He shot the wire in half, and it stopped instantly. The bright flashing ended, and so did Thrust's body that laid on the berth lifelessly. Everything was quiet.

Megatron's face was of pure shock and disbelief when he leaned in to see the gruesome aftermath.

Thrust's optics were melted in and energon dripped from his mouth. His armor was burnt and charred from the heat of the electricity, and red cinders lined along the wire that was still wrapped around his body. His legs hung off the edge of the berth and smoke rose from his chest and deep crevices of his torso. Megatron looked up at the flickering lights and they went out, leaving the room black. His optics switched to night vision and scanned around the room, not having a clue as to what happened, or even think to ask.

Cyclonus shook when he heard Megatron growl deeply furiously.

"M-M-Megatron?" Cyclonus shuttered, placing his thumb in his mouth.

"You are the most pathetic excuse for a Decepticon, Cyclonus…" Megatron bared his teeth as his optics glowed in the dark brightly, and Cyclonus knew what was coming.

* * *

_Yup, this is a short chapter, but it's supposed to be. No excruciatingly long chapters are in here, so they'll be easy to read. ;) I also fixed a part in here that made no sense. Thanks to anonybot, it looks alot better. Thank you for pointing out my mistake, I appreciate it :)_

_Wow, I actually scared myself on this, and I hate to make Starscream be this way, but that's what he'd really do to Thrust. Gotta keep the conflict ya know. I even had to make Cyclonus like a girl, cause thats what I think of him lolz._

_And if you think this is bad, it only gets better with each victim. Who will be the next victim? *cackles uncontrollably* Sorry it's so dark, but if your heart cant take the horror and grizzly details, I don't recommend this to the faint of heart. (Though you'de rock 4-ever if you stuck wit it *winks*)_

_(Passes cookie/review jar around) Seriously, who should be next? _


	3. Whack

_Hello again, so sorry for the long wait, but here it is, chapter 3!_

_Once again, enjoy!_

_**~Warning~ This contains a character death and is very gorey. Reader Discretion Is Advised.**_

* * *

Cyclonus was slammed hard to the ground, shattering his face when it hit the cold hard floor. He cried out in pain when Megatron picked him up by the neck and threw him into the wall, growling furiously.

"AHHHH! Megatron! Please, have mercy!" Cyclonus begged, but Megatron kicked him harder than ever, and Cyclonus rolled away, bending his propellers. He screamed in pain as Megatron stomped on his arm, crushing it before kicking him in the torso. His optics angry, and his sensors in flames, Megatron had to beat the slag out of someone, _anyone_**.**

Apparently, Starscream was nowhere in sight, and Cyclonus was there for the picking. He had realized that he just lost one of his best generals, and no one could've stopped it. Considering how utterly pathetic they were, he had to show them the consequence for such ignorance.

Cyclonus rolled to his side, clenching his chest and face in pain. He shook and tried to contain his cries, but they escaped him. Megatron frowned and stood up straight, standing over the beaten Cyclonus.

"Are you _crying_, Cyclonus?" he hissed coldly, kicking him again slightly in the back. Cyclonus didn't answer, and Starscream watched them in the doorway, frowning furiously.

"Stop your crying, _sparkling_, or I'll give you something to cry about." Megatron spat heartlessly and brought his foot back to kick him again, until Starscream spoke up.

"Megatron, perhaps it wasn't his fault. How could he have been able to stop something that would've killed him as well?"

Megatron spun around, narrowing his optics angrily at Starscream. "Do you not know what has just happened? My best general has died, and no one can seem to tell me how the main power supply cord became wrapped him! It wasn't an accident, Starscream, **it was a murder**!" he thundered and shook the whole base that was dim from the spare lights. The emergency lights themselves were flickering because of low power, and that made the base a lot creepier than usual. Megatron looked down at the shaking Cyclonus and smirked.

"Learn your duties, Cyclonus, or you shall suffer the same fate as Thrust." he hissed and turned to Starscream with the same hateful look.

"And you are to be repairing the power supply. Back to your station, Starscream." he ordered rudly and pushed him away to leave the room. Starscream growled and cursed under his breath before leaning on the side of the doorway, watching Cyclonus pick his pitiful body up.

"Starscream?" he asked weakly, taking a moment to recover. Starscream looked at him and grunted.

"What?"

"H-how's Demolisher?"

Starscream looked down the hall and saw the medical room light up.

"Fine…still recovering from the electrocution. He'll be lucky if he remembers his alt-form." Starscream shrugged and began to walk away. Cyclonus nodded and walked over to an old chair in front of the consol, taking a rest and thinking of who could've murdered Thrust.

Not that he really cared, in fact, he hated him with a passion, but he didn't like how Megatron took all of his anger out on him. Demolisher was with him at the time, and Megatron was in his throne room. Thrust certainly wouldn't do that to himself, he was too into himself to hurt his "good looks". The only suspect left was…

Starscream…

He gasped and looked out the doorway, narrowing his optics and clenching his fist. "_Starscream_…"

* * *

Demolisher laid still on the medical berth, feeling automatic probes repair him slowly. He had burn marks on his hands and his circuits twitched, damaged by the electricity. He was in a lot of pain, but he couldn't move with out it hurting more. His optics watched the little robotic arms shutter and move suddenly, touching his sensitive circuits with gentle care.

He sighed as they repaired the pain points in his body, and he relaxed, letting the tubes of energon flow into him and replace the old energon that was now over powered with electricity. He was in a state of fear, wondering how Thrust came to die in such a brutal way. The sight of him thrashing uncontrollably on the berth was too much, because death from electrocution was one of the worst ways to go to a Cybertronian. Even to a hardened warrior, that vision was utterly horrifying.

He snapped out of thought when he heard the repair arms jolt in all directions, shaking and twitching. He leaned up and watched them move and point towards him, freezing in their place.

"What?" he asked, scratching his helm.

Then, the berth threw over restraints and strapped both of his arms and legs down, tightening painfully. He gasped and struggled to get free, but the straps tightened to the point in which they crushed his wrists and ankles flat! He screamed in pain as he heard drills power up, and the arms with sharp drill heads lowered towards his face! Saws sped up and blow torches lit up, and they lowered themselves onto him!

Cyclonus heard Demolisher's cries in agonizing pain, and he jumped from his seat, feeling his spark stop. Emotions and confusion ran through his mind as he dashed out of the room and into the hallway.

_Oh no, Starscream is probably murdering him! No! I have to stop him! _Cyclonus thought angrily and saw the medical room door.

Demolisher screamed loudly, and Cyclonus stopped at the door, hearing saws and drills grind into metal. His optics widened, and he shuttered in fear as he slowly opened the door, hearing the screaming intensify. He peeked in and saw the repair arms drill, cut, and burn all the exposed circuitry in his body! His optics were drilled out, and the saws cut deeply into his joints! One of his legs was then severed and Demolisher cried out desperately, and Cyclonus screamed too in sheer horror. Energon blood dripped off the berth and spewed from the broken ligaments, making massive puddles in the floor! He didn't bleed to death as the tubes of energon still ran through him, keeping him very much alive.

Demolisher was in too much pain, and he could feel his other leg become severed, and then he felt the torch burn and melt the joint in his arm! His vocal processors cut off as the saw blade sliced through them, not allowing him to call out for help. His systems were close to crashing as too many pain signals overloaded his systems. He couldn't take it, and finally, his last limb was cut off from his body, and Demolisher went offline.

Cyclonus screamed and ran down the hall, fleeing from the scene. He was now scarred and he could see Starscream at the end of the hallway, opening the repair room door.

"**STARSCREAM!**" Cyclonus shouted in horror and leapt into Starscream's arms.

"Cyclonus! What the frag are you doing?" he hollered and caught Cyclonus unexpectedly, making him almost fall backwards. Cyclonus screamed and cried, holding Starscream tightly.

"Dem-Demolisher! **AAAAHG**! Horrible things! Horrible things! **OH PRIMUS WHY**?" Cyclonus cried, and Starscream stared down the hallway bravely, frowning and dropped Cyclonus. He shrieked as he hit the floor and Starscream ran towards the medical room.

Starscream skidded to a sudden halt when he saw the bloody mess inside the room. The medical arms still picked at Demolisher's body, and Starscream's orange optics widened in terror. His jaw dropped, and he stepped back, gasping.

This was no accident, and Megatron was right. Thrust was murdered, and now Demolisher.

The base…was _alive_.

* * *

_Yeah...This was pretty bad. But, you chose to read it, and try not to have too many nightmares tonight. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (passes cookie/review jar around) who's next?_

_**Whack** – slang term for surgery.  
_


	4. You Cut Me

_Yeah yeah, I know, the last chapter was brutal, but you all wanted to read it. Ur fault, not mine, lol._

_Now, lets get this story started again. More gruesome images ahead, so reader discretion is advised...Well advised._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Cyclonus sat in the corner, whimpering and rocking in shock and terror. Starscream paced back and forth, trying to erase that awful image from his mind. Megatron sat in his throne, pondering the situation and gorey image that had been reported.

"What is going on? The whole base has gone mad!" Megatron shouted, and Starscream stopped his pace, shaking his head.

"I don't know, but whatever is happening, its not the Autobots."

"The Autobots are too caring and too big of cowards to sabotage the base." Megatron growled under his chest.

"Then what is it?" Cyclonus cried out, continuing to rock back and forth with an uncontrollable shake in his circuits. Starscream almost felt sorry for him.

"Cyclonus, I don't think that there is an explanation for this. Perhaps a virus?" Starscream concluded.

"Impossible. Yes, a virus may have caused Thrust's death, but all main computers were cut off when Demolisher was being repaired." Megatron argued, and Cyclonus squealed when Megatron said '_cut off_' and _'Demolisher_' in the same sentence. Poor thing was scarred for life. Starscream thought long and hard, ignoring Cyclonus' sobs. He scanned through every possibility, and his last scan was in the category of the supernatural. There, he searched every explanation of haunting, spirits, and movies…

Movies…

He scanned many supernatural movies, until he found one specific kind named, "Final Destination."

He then read the plot and it seemed eerily familiar with this specific situation.

Then, it snapped! "That's it!" he exclaimed, scaring Megatron and caused Cyclonus to fall over in fear.

"**WHAAA!**" Cyclonus shrieked and Megatron growled.

"What's what?"

"I think I know what's happening!" Starscream shouted happily, yet with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Megatron smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Then spit it out then…"

"You know how Thrust didn't die in the battle field? And his armor healed unrealistically?"

Megatron nodded.

"He wasn't supposed to die there. At least, not yet…"

"What are you talking about, Starscream?" Megatron growled.

"Don't you see? Its not the base, its what controlling the base!"

"What's controlling the base?" Cyclonus shook.

"Death." Starscream paused as the two stared at him disbelievingly. "The..." he scanned the internet for the information again. "Grim Reaper? Keeper of Death?"

There was a long silence after Starscream answered, and he took a moment to rethink his response. Megatron then broke the silence with an unbelievable laugh.

"Are you** serious**?"

"It all adds up!" Starscream argued angrily.

"Really?" Megatron continued to laugh.

"**NO**! If you don't die when you're supposed to, then your death will be ten times worse! How worse of a death can electrocution be? Or being dissected alive without the ability to scream?"

Cyclonus nearly passed out. Megatron took a moment to think before shuttering at the thought.

"If death is after us, then anyone who came into contact with someone whos been shunned must die as well, and share the same gruesome fate. That includes us, and whose to say that there is something waiting for us to make the wrong move as we speak?"

"**NONSENSE**!" Megatron boomed, slamming his fist into the arm rest of his throne. Cyclonus squeaked and Starscream flinched back. "I will not have any of that supernatural slag in this investigation! Yes, the murders are clearly impossible, but surly not supernatural. Now, I want you to scan all the systems, every computer, and check the generators, Starscream."

Starscream widened his optics and dropped his jaw. "What? No! Are you trying to get me killed?" Starscream shouted. Megatron's optics flickered with fury and frustration. "The generators and it's gears could easily suck me in!"

Megatron almost instantly tackled him to ground. He shrieked as Megatron pinned him and held his fusion cannon up to his face, letting the inside of the barrel glow menacingly.

"First, you don't tell me _no_, I will not accept difience. Second, I don't care if you die or not. There is no death, there is no supernatural phenomena, only murder." Megatron growled as he pushed his hand against Starscream's neck, putting pressure on the wires and cords in his neck. Megatron narrowed his optics as Starscream frowned at him with utter hatred. "I don't mind tallying the murders, and I will gladly add yours to the count."

Cyclonus stopped shaking when he saw wires slide and move silently above them in the torn ceiling. They were like snakes as they stalked the two below, and Cyclonus shuttered in terror.

"_Um, Megatron_?" he whimpered, pointing at the wires weakly. Megatron continued to lecture and strangle Starscream in frustration, ignoring Cyclonus. Starscream, however, heard his whimpers, and turned his dizzy optics towards the ceiling. His optics widened in fear as he saw one wire move from the ceiling, sparking and sharpening it's torn tip into a needle.

With all his strength, and all his power, he pushed Megatron off of him, growling loudly in his struggle. Megatron lost his grip on Starscream's neck and rolled away when simultaneously, the wire thrusted itself downwards into Starscream's chest! Like a dagger, it stuck itself close to his spark chamber, twisting and turning to find his spark. Starscream screamed in agony as it dug deeper into his vitals, leaving Cyclonus shrieking in horror. Megatron sat up quickly and stared in shock as Starscream tried to pull out the wire that was shocking him with painful pulses of electricity.

Starscream grinded and clenched his jaw, grasping the wire tightly while reaching over to his wing. His legs kicked and his pulled hard against the wire that had a mind of its own. His mind organized itslef in the mist of panick as the thought of Thrust came up. He was NOT going down like Thrust, and he would NOT go down without a fight!

He grabbed the handle and pulled out his sword that ignited with a red glow. He shouted as the wire wriggled itself in his body, tearing, shocking, and numbing his sensors, so he couldn't tell the damage. His sword swung in an arch across the wire, slicing it in half with ease. It sparked and whipped around like a worm in the air, and he pulled out the head as if it were a parasite eating at his insides. He threw it down in victory, gasping and watched as his energon poured from the wound. It slipped through his fingers as he tried to close it, and Megatron looked up at the dangling wire.

"See? This is not a murder case, it's a fragging extermination!" Starscream shouted breathlessly. Megatron was speachless, and he stood up cautiously before scanning over the room.

Nothing stirred except the quiet whimpering of the petrified Cyclonus."Perhaps you were right, Starscream." he admitted, grinding his k-nines hesitantly in the truth. "As impossible as it sounds, we are being hunted by a force by which we cannot fight back."

Cyclonus sprung up in shock of his leader. He was now beyond petrified, he was in a state of mindless fear. His spark froze, and his mind was lost at that moment. His legs wobbled as they pulled his weight up, and he leaned up against the wall nautiously.

"M-megatron? You believe its t-t-true?" Cyclonus shook violently, letting his optics flicker. Megatron said nothing and loaded his cannon when a sudden noise shook the air.

Cyclonus lost all control.

He screamed at the top of his vocal processors, and dashed for the gaping hole behind Megatron's throne.

Starscream's optics followed him and they traced the ceiling that hung over the edge, and he went stiff. He couldn't find the strength to let out a cry to stop him, and by the time he was able to, it was too late.

Cyclonus ran to the edge, and the high moan of the roof scratched Megatron and Starscream's receptors. Cyclonus stopped and looked all around for the source of noise, gasping and almost to the point of crying. The top of the roof came sliding down like a guillotine , and caught Cyclonus in it's path. It sliced through half of his body horizontally, right through his head, chest, arms, and legs!

Megatron gasped and flinched back at the gruesome sight of the back half of Cyclonus' body sticking to the wall, and it was like the other half of him was on the outside. Starscream looked away quickly, hunkering down at the sight. The room was closed off, locking the two in, and leaving it darker. Megatron and Starscream both looked at Cyclonus' remains as it slowly peeled off the wall, slamming into the floor like dead weight. The inside of his motherboard was exposed, and the backs of his optics were bare. His face was gone, and so was his chest armor. His spark was perfectly cut in half, sparking and letting it's dim light slowly go out. Energon poured from his body, quickly lighting up the floor into a bright pool of sparkling blue liquid. It drenched his body, and it covered every inch of exposed circuitry, and the halves of his figers twitched from the energon leaving it, and sparks flew from his joints. It was the most brutal sight that the two have seen yet, even worse then Demolisher's.

The two stepped back, weapons at hand and optics peeled for any movment in the room. Starscream glanced over at Megatron, and for the first time, Megatron seemed…_frightened_. Starscream growled and clamped his hands firmly on his sword, holding it up to kill anything that were to lash out at him. Megatron cocked his cannon, letting the inside of it whirr and rumble. He was ready for anything that death could throw at them.

Things were dim. They were locked in, it was dark, and there was no escape. They were the only two left, and they both knew this well.

"Starscream?"

"Yes sir?"

"If we don't make it through this, then I need you to know that you're the best seeker I have come across in this great war." Megatron growled, and Starscream tried hard not to smile, and instead, nodded bravely to his leader.

"And its been an honor serving you." he tried not to think of it as a lie, but he had to say something.

Then, something shook the whole base, and the two got in their positions for battle.

* * *

_Yup, its down to the last two victims. Which means, only one chapter left! Thank Primus, I couldnt handle anymore of this horror stuff, Im scaring myself!_

_(Passes cookie/review jar around) Please, reviews are ever so greatly appreciated, and if you want, you can tell me an awesome way for the next victim to go. You guys watched Final Destination, not me. I just read about it, so no dissing. Loves!_

_PS: I dont own Final Destination, it belongs to their respected owners, and I am only using their basic idea. kay?_


	5. No Escape

_Yup Yup, here it is, the last chapter of Final Transformation! I hope you all liked the ride of grousome images, terrifying screams, and the weirdest crap you'll ever see outta me, mwaha!_

_Once again, enjoy, and please note:_

**!VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

* * *

Megatron and Starscream wobbled on their feet, looking down as the whole base shook.

"What was that?" Starscream asked, and instantly heard a mechanical whirr beneath them. Something was moving under their feet, and they backed up as it intensified. Megatron pointed his gun at the ground, aiming at anything that might pop up.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, its under us." Megatron growled and cocked his gun. "Keep your optics peeled, Starscream."

Then, as the two backed up a little more, the floor split dead center, making a loud whistle as the two parts separated! The floor moved under the walls, and shook the two off-balance. They were separated by the two pieces of the floor and they moved away. They then looked down to see the floor reveal fast moving gears, large and small that would tear anything apart with ease! They roar of the gears shook the two, causing them to scream as the floor got smaller and smaller! The throne chair and Cyclonus' body fell into the gears, and was instantly shredded.

"Megatron!" Starscream called and powered his thrusters, flying off the small piece of flooring.

Megatron looked over at Starscream as he pressed himself up against the wall, feeling his feet scrape against the floor. Starscream flew over to him and grabbed his hand, snatching him off the floor as it disappeared under the wall. Megatron shrieked as his foot scraped along a gear before he pulled it up. Starscream held on tight, trying very hard to hold his leader's massive weight.

"Frag, Megatron! How much do you weigh?" Starscream shouted as he struggled to keep a hold on Megatron, who was aiming his gun at the closed-up hole.

"Stop complaining, soldier, and keep still!"

Megatron then shot his cannon, and a blast of light came speeding out of the barrel, exploding the wall in front of them. There were only a few pieces of the wall peeling off from the blast, which left scorch marks and melting metal. Megatron clenched his jaw furiously.

"Closer, Starscream! Get me closer!" Megatron ordered, and Starscream struggled over to the wall as Megatron aimed at it. "Keep steady, Starscream!"

Starscream felt his energy drain rapidly, and he began to lower as his fuel emptied.

"I cant! Hurry up!" he screamed and as Megatron went to pull the trigger, Starscream's fuel ran out! His jet engines flickered and stopped, sending the two to fall! Megatron quickly grabbed a piece of peeling metal from the wall, feeling Starscream's grip slip! Megatron tried to grab Starscream, but all he felt was his fingers slip from his grasp.

And then, he heard the most awful scream in pure agony he had ever heard.

"**STARSCREAM!**" Megatron screamed as he held his hand out to Starscream, who was stuck in between multiple gears!

Half of his body was gone as the gears stained with energon! Parts of torn metal were smashed into the indentions of the gears, and Starscream reached out for Megatron, screaming in pain and the horror of what was happening. His arm was ripped off, slipping into the gears to be crushed and torn into smaller pieces! And his other arm fell, suffering the same fate, only it ripped off a chunk of his torso, snapping wires and ripping, grinding, and tearing his amour and processors! His spark was visible as wires and energon splattered everywhere, dripping off the torn metal, and soon, the two gears he was in between with, viciously torn his remains in half! His head split and ripped brutally, sending his motherboard and optics in different directions!

Megatron looked away from the sight, shuttering and on the verge of crying. The realization of his men dieing in such horrible ways was too much as he held onto the metal, letting his legs dangle over the energon-stained gears. He could then, feel the metal he was hanging onto, begin to peel down, lowering him into the gears. The wall wasn't holding his weight, and he knew this. His death was just being prolonged, and he knew the wall would never hold. His loyal soldiers were gone, his base was alive, and he would never out-run death.

He was doomed.

Megatron closed his optics and let his fingers slip from the metal, feeling himself fall into the gears. It felt like an eternity to hit the gears, and his whole life flashed before his optics. He had accepted death…

* * *

Then, the screen turned off, causing grumpy groans to fill the air.

"What have I told you about watching these kind of movies?" Optimus asked, stepping in front of the computer monitor. He glared at Hot Shot, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, Jetfire, and the kids who all sat on a large metal couch.

"Hey, it was the Decepticons this time!" Hot Shot exclaimed, slumping back in his seat. Sideswipe crossed his leg and leaned back.

"I thought it was pretty good." he said and looked down at the kids who shook violently in fear. Their faces were pale white and they sat still.

"That...was…**EPIC!**" Carlos screamed happily and Optimus groaned.

"Look, even though it's the Decepticons, it's still not appropriate for you younglings to be watching this graphic animation." Optimus argued and deleted the video with a quick push of a button. "Now, go your bunkers, I'll decide your punishment for tomorrow."

Jetfire sighed and got up, looking over at Hot Shot.

"I still don't know why I had to die."

"I thought it'd be dramatic…" Hot Shot laughed, and soon, the room was quiet and dark.

The darkness then revealed two glowing red eyes with a grimacing smile…

* * *

Yeah huh, this was baaaad lol. Im so glad its over, I dont think I couldve taken much more of it. I HATE to do that to my fiancée, but its part of the story, and strictly professional lol.

(Passes cookie/review jar around) any comments? Any thoughts? Any reviews are welcome, ALWAYS, and thank you sooo much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Love you all! *kiss kiss*


End file.
